Over and Over Again
by Maho-chan
Summary: Sometimes, no matter how certain things might seem, Tsukasa still needs some reassurance from Tsukushi. Oneshot.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango._

* * *

AN: Here is more fanfiction for Tsukasa's B-day! :D This short fanfic is also based upon the manga. :) -Maho-chan

* * *

**Over and Over Again****  
**A Hana Yori Dango Short Fanfic  
By Maho-chan

* * *

On a whim, one hand reached out for her, touched her hair affectionately. Caught up in a thought, he drew closer to her.

Because on an ordinary summer day, standing together on an ordinary street.

He was still in love with his not so ordinary love.

As he had been for years.

_Makino_

He had waited so long to be with her. Tsukasa smiled softly as he smoothed a tangle from her hair.

In the beginning, at first, he couldn't believe that what he'd wished for had come true.

_I'll go out with you._

She had said then. In that moment, his heart had pounded. He had resisted the urge to ask her to repeat herself. She would've been irritated if he had.

But for nights afterward, he would lay awake, thinking about her and what she had said.

_It's true…_

_True…_

_Makino_

At that time she hadn't loved him nearly as much as he had loved her. Not even close. But the possibility had been there.

_I'll make it happen!_

He had believed it in his soul.

And then it had really begun.

They had been up and down, tossed left and right, challenged from every side. Broken up and put together again. They had been in love, confused, out of love and then in love again. Every variation of what they could be and couldn't be had played out in a few years span until he thought he might go crazy.

But despite it all, she had finally fallen for him too.

_I love Domyoji!_

Back then, when she'd shouted that confession, she had also collapsed into his arms in a drunken haze. The peculiar mix of joy and worry that he had felt in that moment was now commonplace for him.

_She's always getting into trouble._

_But as she often says, I always come to save her._

He wouldn't have had it any other way.

_I'd still follow her into hell if I had to._

Standing there with her, eating ice cream in the summer heat, he found himself reminiscing about the past that had once been so uncertain. Just like last night.

He barely noticed as his ice cream began to melt on his fingers.

She often showed her feelings through her sweet actions and reluctantly tender words.

But still, at times…inexplicably…

He desperately wanted her to tell him again.

Tsukushi turned to him now, a quizzical look on her face.

The ice cream cone in his hand dripped on his sleeve, the warm breeze caressed their faces. The street vendor ignored them, the passerby milled around and avoided them. Tsukushi gazed up at him, her ice cream already eaten while he had had that moment of needing reassurance.

_Tsukushi_

"Idiot, why are you just standing there not eating? The ice cream is melting on you." She patted his arm with a napkin, a look of consternation on her face. He watched her, in awe.

_Will you really, finally, marry me?_

The proof of it glittered on her finger, the diamond on the engagement ring shining brightly in the midday light. Tsukushi shook her head at him and then poked him in the arm.

"Domyoji, you've been weird all day!" She peered at him. "Have you been getting enough sleep?"

_Not really._

She narrowed her eyes at him expectantly.

_Tell me again. _

She took the melting ice cream out of his hand and threw it away in the nearest garbage can. "You are working too hard again, right?"

'_Cause last night, I couldn't stop thinking about you and me._

She tugged on his arm, lecturing him "When we get married, I'm going to make you take better care of yourself. I have commoner's wisdom after all!" She pumped one fist in the air.

_Married_

The thundering of his heart was soothed.

Realizing that he was still staring at her, Tsukushi shook his arm a little.

Lowering her voice she threatened. "What is wrong with you?" She gripped his hands, her eyes widening in concern.

_Wrong?_

He leaned his forehead against hers.

_Nothing…_

"I don't like sweets." Tsukasa said, his eyes closing briefly.

She gave him an exasperated look. "You are complaining again! And eating ice cream was your idea." She grabbed his arm and began pulling him down the street.

"We really shouldn't have wasted the ice cream. But never mind, I think I have something less sweet for you to eat at my apartment."

He let her tug him along, the pressure of her hand both welcomed and warm.

_I'm really happy…_

"Moron, I bought the ice cream because you like ice cream." Tsukasa said.

They paused at the corner, waiting for the light to turn.

Tsukushi nodded. "So nothing is wrong? Are you sure?"

_So tell me again…_

"Yeah." He replied softly, as he watched her. Tsukushi turned and smiled up at him.

_And again…_

"Good."

He pressed a kiss on her lips quickly, before she could chastise him for public displays of affection. As he took her hand in his, he smiled back at her.

_So that I remember how my dream has come true and that this is reality._

They walked to her apartment, their fingers clasped.

_Over and over again._

_

* * *

_-Maho-chan (1/31/2010)


End file.
